Swindler (character)
|image= Swindler looking down |gender=Male |race=Slime |faction=UnknownIt is not known whether Swindler is good or bad, as although he is called "Swindler", it is not known whether this name is just a given name or the name of his occupations either. |health=One hit |level=All |status=Alive |game=Swindler, Swindler 2}} Swindler is the main character of the Swindler series. Appearance Swindler's body is very gooey. He has a green torso, with two small half-circle like structures pointing down, these being his legs. His head is also gooey, first appearing as a small half-sphere cap, then having a goo cord extending from the top as Swindler descends down this cord allows him to breathe. Between his gooey body and head is his face, being black coloured with two visible white eyes, which kind of resembles a bandit mask. If Swindler hits a wall, bits of his body splatter off, and when he is touching a wall, he holds his arms and legs in. Game information Swindler's gooey head has a part of it that can be pulled off, this part appearing as a green cord when pulled from his head. It can extend infinitely, and what Swindler uses for movement. At the start of each level, Swindler will pull a cord from his gooey head, attach it to a pole, then jump off the side of the platform he is on. When attached, he can lower and increase the cord at his will. His cord can stretch snugly around blocks, even if they already have a green cord around them. Swindler's entire body can be damaged by some enemies, causing Swindler to die. If Swindler wraps his cord around an orange tile, it will spike out and snap his cord, causing Swindler to explode and his cord to fall backwards and unwind itself. If a disk yellow goo is angered by Swindler, it will saw into him for a short period of time. It will attack any part of him, if it can't attack Swindler himself, he will saw into his cord, eventually snapping it. Swindler can grab rocks and bombs by going over them and pressing the grab button, which will cause him to grab on to the object, pressing the button again causing him to drop it. Swindler can be moved around as usual when holding an object, although this may be more difficult due to the object's weight. If the grab button is pressed when there is nothing to grab, Swindler will shrug and shake his head. Spherical form When Swindler passes a loop while attached to his rope, he will attach his rope to the plant and roll around - now in his spherical from. When in his spherical form, Swindler will not be invincible - he will slowly turn red, as Swindler relies on his cord for air to breathe. Swindler goes through four stages of need for air: his first stage is when he is green, having enough air to breathe. His second stage is when he turns brownish coloured - as if rotting - where he begins to wiggle his feet and hands, look concerned, and shows sign of losing some air. Upon entering into stage three, he will turn a red-like colour, sweat coming off his head. He will waggle his legs and arms faster, and now even waggling his head and eyes back and forth as if about to pass out. Upon entering stage four, he will lift his head up and turn even more red, not waggling his feet, hands, or eyes, but trying to sustain himself with the remaining air he has left. Sweat will also be coming off his eyes. As Swindler needs air to breathe, he will show signs of discomfort and anxiety as he tries to sustain himself with the air he has left. Passing fruit will give him enough air to put him back to stage one. If Swindler enters stage four and does not get the necessary air, he will explode. Passing a loop will also give Swindler enough air to put him back to stage one. While in spherical form, the control for controlling him are the same as when he is attached to a rope. Swindler will die if he hits any hazard/enemy. The spherical form of swindler may have been introduced to give Nitrome fans an alternative to Roly Poly, as Nitrome has stated that Roly Poly was unable to be ported to Nitrome Touchy as some of the early levels were "near impossible" to complete with tilt controls. Deaths Swindler is unique in many ways when it suffers a different death per enemy. When he is hit by a spherical orange goo, Swindler will move around on the squishy insides of the Sphere, soon being choked and consumed by the enemy. When a sick orange goo hits Swindler with its vomit, Swindler will get the substance over him and then disintegrate. When a cord orange goo gets to the player, the eater orange goo will consume Swindler in its mouth, killing Swindler and shrinking its body. Some enemies do not kill Swindler at all, and some kill Swindler by causing him to die in the simplest way. The simplest way Swindler can die is by his body exploding, and his cord moving backwards the way it came. Quotes Other appearances * Nitrome 2.0 skin - Swindler appears hanging from a pipe * Skywire VIP Shuffle - Swindler appears as a character. * Touchy skin - A Cuboy appears wearing Swindler's mask * Miniclip website - Swindler appears in the background Pinkdler.png|Nitrome 2.0 skin Swindler Skywire VIP Shuffle.png|Skywire V.I.P Shuffle Nitrome_Touchy_Skin_-_Swindler.png|Touchy skin SwindlerMiniclip.png|Swindler in the background of the Easter 2013 Miniclip site background Gallery Swindler walking.png|Swindler while walking Swindler Descend.png|Swindler descending on his cord Swindler touch star.png|Swindler after collecting a star Swindler carrying bomb.png|Swindler holding a bomb Swindler climb.png|Swindler climbing up his cord Swindler against wall.png|Swindler against a wall Full avatar-swindler.png|An avatar of Swindler Swiindler_icon.png|Swindler in the icon of the game with the same name Swindler 2 ico.PNG|Swindler in the icon of Swindler 2 Trivia * Swindler is very similar to the green enzymes in Test Subject Green, as in that they are both blobs which are the same shade of green. Notes Category:Characters Category:Swindler series Category:Main characters Category:Male characters